In Pride Land/Defeat Scar
This is how they arrived in Pride Rock and defeat Scar (A lone lion cub stands in a large rocky gorge. He looks around a bit and sees tiny stone rattling on the ground. He feels the vibrations getting stronger and looks up. Over its steep edge, hundreds of wildebeest storm the gorge. The cub looks at it frightfully. He runs as they're upon him, until he comes to a single tree in the center and climbs on. He hangs onto the branch. A wildebeest knocks into it and sends the cub flying. A large lion runs against the flood of wildebeest and catch the cub in his mouth. He climbs up the side of the gorge and lets the cub down, but is pulled back in by the other animals. The cub looks down in horror watching for a sign of his father. The lion springs up out of the fray and grabs onto the rock face. The cub watches expectantly as the lion creeps up the side of the gorge. He slips slightly and the cub runs around to find a higher viewing point. The lion looks up to see a darker-colored lion approaching the edge of the gorge. Simba turns around just as his father gets thrown back into the horde of wildebeest with a loud roar) Simba: Nooooo! (Simba wakes up from his nightmare) Simba: Nooooo! (He gasps and looks over to see Timon and Pumbaa snoring. He gets up and walks to the edge of the cliff. He looks up into the stars. Sora, Donald, and Goofy appear in the Gorge) Sora: Hey! Check us out. Ryan: Cool! (They look around) Sora: This place is kinda creepy, though. Donald: Uh-huh. Sci-Ryan: Me too. (They're surrounded by hyenas. Ed laughs then snarls) Sora: Heartless? Goofy: I dunno, Sora. I get the feelin' they might live here. Ryan: And they are Hyena. Donald: Don't mind us! Just passing through. We won't be any trouble. Sora: Yeah, that's right! Shenzi: Don't be silly. We'd love you to stick around for lunch. Sora: Um...we didn't bring anything to eat. Banzai: That's not gonna be a problem! Goofy: Gawrsh, Sora---I think WE'RE the lunch! (Ed laughs and licks his lips. Donald yells and they split in three directions. Sora trips and is stopped by Banzai) Banzai: Going somewhere? (They corner Donald and Goofy. They hear a lion roar) Banzai: Man, that Scar's got the worst timing. Shenzi: Just let him roar. Banzai: Nah, we better go see what he wants. Sounds like he's grumpy enough already. Shenzi (sighing): Fine. (The hyenas leave) Sora: I dunno what that was about, but I'm glad it's over! (Donald and Goofy sigh with relief) Sora: Everything's harder on four legs... Donald: Better start practicing! Ryan: How can we do that? Goofy: I found a trick to it. Here, lemme show ya. (They leave the Gorge and find a lioness in the Elephant Graveyard running from some Living Bone Heartless) Sora: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Donald: Heartless!? Goofy: What do we do? (Sora runs up to the lioness) Sora: Stay back! (They defeat the Heartless) Sora: Definitely Heartless. Nala: Thank you. You really saved me. Goofy: We're just glad you're okay. Sora: Did you see any other Heartless around here? Nala: Heartless... Is that what they're called? I'm not sure if there are any others... I don't usually hunt outside the Pride Lands. Donald: Pride Lands? Sora: Hey, do you know if a guy named Riku is there? Or some bad guys in black hoods? Or maybe this really big bully named Pete? Ryan: Even Cody my brother, or a sneaky fox named Swiper. (Nala shakes her head and Sora sighs) Sora: Oh well, we might as well go take a look, anyway. Nala: Wait---the Pride Lands are dangerous. Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food left. They've driven off the prey. We're about to starve. Sora: We can handle a little danger. You just saw us beat those Heartless, didn't you? Ryan: We did save your life. Nala: I guess you're right... You could be just what the kingdom needs. Maybe you can help us. Goofy: Ya mean take on this Scar guy and all those hyenas? Donald: Scar? Matau: Who's he? Nala: He took over when our last king, Mufasa, died. Sora: So you're saying this guy is your king. You want us to take down your king? (Nala nods) Sora (hopping back over to Donald and Goofy): Wait just a minute. We can't just go around knocking kings off their thrones. Then again, if they see that I'm stronger than their king, maybe they'll ask me to be their next king! Goofy: Sora... Sora (chuckling): I'd have to refuse, of course. Still, I'd like to see the Pride Lands, so you guys don't mind lending 'em a paw, do you? (Sora hops over to Nala) Donald: Uh-oh, there he goes again... (Nala nods and leaves) Sora: She's gonna go on ahead and tell the other lionesses. We're supposed to meet her at a place called Pride Rock. (They run across the Savannah and reach Pride Rock. Nala walks out to them with a mandrill named Rafiki) Nala: That's him. (Rafiki inspects Sora closely) Sora: Uh....what? (Rafiki looks to Goofy and Donald. A few lionesses awake. Rafiki whispers something in Nala's ear, then walks away) Sora: What is it? Nala: I told Rafiki you might be able to help us force Scar and the hyenas out of the Pride Lands. But he says it won't work. You see, whoever saves the Pride Lands will be our next king...and he has to have the right qualities. Sora: Meaning... Goofy: I think she means you're not cut out for the job, Sora. Ryan: Too bad. (Sora sighs) Nala: I'm sorry you came all this way. Sora: Hey, no---it's okay. Ryan: You don't need to apologize. Nala (softly): You'd better go before Scar finds out you're here. I'm really sorry. (They try to leave, but are cut off by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed) Banzai: Hey---a snack. Shenzi: Snack? Nah, we got us a three course meal. (Ed laughs. They hear a growl) Banzai: Look at that, here comes Scar---the king. (A fat, ugly lion is standing next to Scar on Pride Rock) Sora: And Pete! monkey with a fox's tail and head stand nexts to Pete Ryan: Swiper too? (Scar runs down the rock. Pete tries to follow, but his large stomach makes him lose his balance, and he falls down. Sora looks at him pitifully as he stands up) Pete: My back... Sora: What are you doing here!? Pete: Aww, the cute li'l kitty's worried about me. If I were you, I'd be more worried about my friends! Donald: Sora! Sci-Ryan: Ryan! Goofy: We're surrounded! (The hyenas are almost upon them) Scar: Go on, ladies---you've got some hunting to do. Nala: The herds have moved on, Scar. We can't hunt in a land with no prey. Scar: No prey? Then what do you call this? Sora: We're not prey! Ryan: And we're not tasty! Scar: Oh. Nice and fresh, too. Pete: Well, they're all yours, Scar. (Scar moves closer, but Nala jumps on him. Sora gasps) Nala: Run! (They run down the hill evading the hyenas. Nala leaves Scar and runs ahead) Nala: Follow me! (They lose the hyenas in the Savannah) Nala: I'm sorry I got you involved in this. Sora: It's no big deal. Donald: Aw, it's not your fault. Sora wouldn't be a good king. Sora: Hey! I had to give it a try, right? Goofy: So you DID want to be king! Ryan: Busted. Sora: Well...you know... Uh, Nala, isn't there anybody else who could be king? Nala: There was... but he died... when he was just a cub. He was the son of our last king, Mufasa. If only Simba were here... Sora: Simba!? But Simba's just fine! He was fighting right beside us not that long ago. Ryan: Yeah, and I know him 2 years ago. Nala: You mean Simba's alive!? But where is he? Sora: That... I don't know. Ryan: We didn't know where he is. Nala: Still... Simba's alive! I can't believe it... Please---tell me more about him. Sora: Of course! Nala: But first, we should get away from Scar. We'll go through Wildebeest Valley. He won't follow us there. (In the Oasis, Timon wakes Simba up) Timon: Hey, why the long face, Simba? You gotta lighten up and live a little! Simba: Y-yeah... Pumbaa: What were you thinkin' about? Timon: Lemme guess. The past, right? (Simba nods slightly) Timon & Pumbaa: Hakuna matata! (Simba smiles and walks off) Timon: Would you look how he's grown, Pumbaa. Why, when I rescued the little guy, he was only this big. (Simba walks to the edge of the cliff, looks upward, and collapses, sending leaves into the sky. Our Heroes approach a wide crevasse. Nala takes a few steps backward and jumps over the crack) All: Wow! (Sora looks down to the bottom, which is a long way down) Nala: What's wrong? Sora: We're never gonna make it. Ryan: It's too deep! Nala: I guess Rafiki was right. Sora: What? Nala: Never mind. It's not important. Here, I'll show you how. You can do it! Ryan: OK! (Eventually, Sora, Donald, and Goofy get to the other side of the crevasse. The leaves sent by Simba fly to Pride Rock and are caught by Rafiki. He smells them and hops down into the Stone Hollow. He places them into a large turtle shell made as a bowl and sifts them around. He is told that they come from Simba. The mandrill takes some red paint and adds it to the lion drawing on the wall. Sora, Donald, Nala, and Goofy come to the end of Wildebeest Valley) Nala: When Simba's father, King Mufasa, died, we were told that Simba died alongside him. Sora: Who told you that? Ryan: And what's his name? Nala (looking down): Scar. (Rafiki catches up to them) Rafiki: It is time. Nala: It must be Simba! Sora! Hurry! (She runs ahead) Sora: Wait up! (They run after her through the Wastelands and enter the Jungle. In the Oasis, they see Aerial Knocker Heartless surrounding Simba. He roars and they disappear) Sora: Simba! (Simba gets defensive) Sora: I-it's me---Sora! Donald and Goofy are here, too. Ryan: Even us, Ryan, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Evil Anna, Evil Ryan, Bertram and Matau. (Simba walks closer to them, and sees the resemblance) Simba: Sora! Donald! Goofy! Ryan! Sci-Ryan! Crash! Evil Ryan! Evil Anna! Bertram! Matau! (He happily pounces on Sora and rubs his stomach, while Donald and Goofy laugh) Simba: What happened to you? (They hear Timon and Pumbaa scream) Timon: Help! Simba! Heeelp! Pumbaa: She's gonna eat us! Simba: Timon? Pumbaa!? Something must have happened in the jungle! I have to go help my friends! (He speeds off) Sora: Okay, we'll back you up! (They leave to help him. Timon and Pumbaa are huddling in fright as Nala approaches. She leaps, but is pounced on by Simba. Sora, Donald, and Goofy run up) Sora: Simba! Wait! (Simba and Nala battle it out) Donald: Stop! Sora: It's Nala! Don't you recognize her? Ryan: Stop this fight! (He charges at her, making them both spin, and she pins him to the ground) Simba: Nala? (Nala gets off him and looks him over) Simba: It's me, Simba! Nala: Simba! (They bump heads together, walking in circles around each other) Nala: You are alive! Timon: Hey! What's goin' on here!? (Timon and Pumbaa turn around and see Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They scream and run away. Timon hides behind Simba's leg) Simba: Don't worry. They're all friends of mine. Timon: So that means...nobody's planning to eat anybody else for lunch, right? (Sora and Donald nod) Pumbaa (shivering): Are you sure they don't wanna eat me like I'm some kinda pig!? Sora: We won't...but you are a pig, right? (Pumbaa gets up and whirls around) Pumbaa: Call me Mr. Pig! (They laugh) Simba: Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes? Timon: Why am I not surprised? (Simba and Nala walk off together to the Oasis) Nala: Simba, you've got to come back to Pride Rock. I thought Sora might be able to help, but you're the only one who can save us from Scar. Simba: I can't go back. Nala: Why? Simba: Hakuna matata. It's something I learned out here. Sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it. Nala: Simba.. The Song Hakuna Matata (Nala walks past them) Nala: He's not the Simba I remember. Something about hakuna matata... (Simba leaves afterward. At night, he gazes up into the sky) Simba: My father's dead. And it's because of me... It's my fault. I can't go back... It won't change anything. (Simba remembers a similar night spent with his father. Young Simba is nestled on Mufasa's back) Mufasa: Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kinds will always be there to guide you... And so will I. (Simba looks into the stars) Simba: Father...are you there? (Several clouds appear and take the form of Mufasa. He shines with a holy light) Mufasa: Simba... you have forgotten who you are. You must take your place in the Circle of Life. Simba: How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be. Mufasa: Remember who you are. (Mufasa disappears and the clouds roll away. Simba takes a moment to gaze at the sky) Simba: You can all come out now. (Sora, Donald, Goofy, Timon, and Pumbaa enter) Simba: I'm going back to face my past. I could use your help. Timon: He really is a king... (The morning sun shines behind him. They leave for the Savannah. Simba looks over the barren ground and gasps) Timon: Wait a minute. We're gonna fight your uncle for THIS? Simba: Yes, Timon. This is my home. (Scar looks out over Pride Rock. Most of the lionesses are sleeping. He look up and sees Simba, who leaps down to him) Scar: Simba! You're...alive! Simba: This kingdom doesn't belong to you. Nala: Simba's the rightful king. (Simba presses forward, pushing Scar backwards) Simba: The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight. Scar: Must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, Simba... Simba: I've put the past behind me. Scar: But what about your faithful subjects? Have they? Nala: Simba, what's he talking about? Scar (pacing around Simba): Go on. Tell them who's responsible for Mufasa's death! Simba (sadly): I am. (Scar presses forward onto Simba, who backs away slowly) Scar: He admits it! Murderer! If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. Do you deny it? Simba: No! But it was an accident! Scar: You're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone knows why! (Simba trips on the edge of Pride Rock and hangs by his arms off the ledge) Scar: Now this looks familiar. I think I've seen this before. Oh, yes! I remember. This is just the way your father looked...before he died. (Scar plunges his claws into Simba's paws) Scar: And here's my little secret... I killed Mufasa. (Simba remembers how his father fell from the ledge and his scream for him afterward. He shoots up off the ledge and pounces on Scar) Simba (with a paw on Scar's neck): Murderer! Tell them the truth! Scar: All right. All right! I did it. Simba: Louder! Scar: I...killed...Mufasa! (Shenzi, Banzai and Ed run out of the Den and attack Simba. Scar runs away into the King's Den) Sora: Simba! You get Scar! We'll handle these guys! (Simba nods and runs after Scar, as hyenas surround Sora. Timon and Pumbaa rush up, spilling hyenas into the air) Timon: 'Scuse me! Pardon me! Comin' through! (Timon hops off Pumbaa and they stand firm. Then, the hyenas all glare at them and they run into the King's Den, Sora, Donald, and Goofy following. They fight the hyenas while protecting Timon and Pumbaa. The hyenas run out of the Den) Sora: Where's Simba? Nala: He went up there. (They run up to the Peak, and find Simba and Scar circling each other) Donald: Simba! Sci-Ryan: We have to help! (Sora and Ryan stops them) Sora: This is his fight, Donald. Ryan: Stay away, Sci-Ryan. That's Simba's fight. [ Simba: You're okay! Swiper: This was a sneek peek. Because it's not over. Pete: Not by a long shot. points at something and Scar climbs back up Swiper: Anger and jealousy transformed Scar the King of Pride Lands into a Heartless. Pete: Oh ho. Your kingdom's gonna rise again. Swiper: Only this time... Pete and Swiper: As the Pride Lands of Darkness!! Simba: That's what you think! Scar: I am the king! (They fight a gruesome battle with Scar, but ultimately, he is defeated.) Scar: Simba... (Later, everyone watches as Simba ascends the promontory. As he reaches the edge, he lets out a loud roar. The lionesses roar in unison. Mufasa's image appears in the clouds once more, and a sunbeam shines down upon the new king of Pride Rock. Sora and Ryan's Keyblade opens another gateway) Timon: Hey, what's with the light show? Simba: We have to say goodbye for a little while. Pumbaa: I'll go tell Simba. Goofy: Aw, he's prob'ly busy. Just tell him we'll be back soon. Timon: Oh, that's right---he's king now. He's gonna be so busy he'll prob'ly forget all about his two best buddies. Sora: Well, you always got hakuna matata, right? Pumbaa: Guess so... Timon: Whaddaya mean, "Guess so"!? What if he forgets to tell the carnivores who we are? One look at you, and you're a pig roast. Donald: That's MISTER Pig Roast. Pumbaa: Same thing! And I'm not sticking around to be anybody's pork dinner! (He runs off wildly) Timon: Pumbaa! Sora: You can never forget your true buddies Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes